Waga Ai
by pink-writer
Summary: [TAKARI] Happy Holidays!


Waga Ai

-My Love-

This is my Christmas special fic! (did that made sense?) This will be a one- shoter so, if you want me to continue... I'll probably write it next year!!! Besides, I have a habit on making one- shots now...

Note: First, this is my first takari fic so, be gentle. (if you **really** want to flame me, be my guest...) Secondly, this is kinda short coz in the middle of writing this, I sort of lost my idea. Thirdly, don't sue me, for I haven't finished high school yet! (seriously!)

Disclaimer: As you may know, I do not own Digimon or its characters! Although like any other people out there, I wish I do even for just a day!!!

(Author's Note:...)

_'thoughts'_

_"murmuring"_

"talking"

+ talking over the phone +

_scripture _(you'll know what I mean...)

~~~~~ changing scenes

====-- someone else's POV

||||||||||||||||||||||||||| begging or end

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The season of joy and giving... and sometimes, even love or new feelings. Yes, it is the season of winter or as many other people know... it is Christmas. A time where a virgin bore a savior... that is born in the manger of Bethlehem.

_ Angel appeared among the shepherds in the fields and told them the most joyful news ever announced: "Don't be afraid! The savior—yes, the Messiah, the Lord—has been born tonight in Bethlehem!"_

_The angel was suddenly joined by a vast of host praising God: "Glory to God in the highest heaven, and peace on earth for all those pleasing him." _( Luke 2: 9-14 )

Remembering her favorite part on the holy book, the young brunette girl sighed sadly while keeping her brown eyes glued on the ceiling. _'If only he feels the same way..'_ The silence of the Kamiya residence was broke when the irritating phone began to ring.

"Kari..."

Twice.

"Kari!"

Thrice.

"HIKARI!!!"

Hikari Kamiya, 14 year old girl and apparently no luck in her love life, came storming out of her room and found her brother watching Space Jam (I **_seriously_** love that movie! Or any shows that features Bugs Bunny and Sylvester...) before picking up the cordless phone.

+ Moshi moshi! Kamiya residence, Hikari speaking... + there was a long pause before a loud click was heard over the phone and the line ended.

_' Weird...'_

"Who was that?" Taichi Kamiya, 17 years old and has a girlfriend, asked as his sister walked over to him. All their life, Tai has been very protective for his younger and only sibling. She sat beside her older brother and watched the movie before replying a simple "no one". Her mind has too preoccupied with a certain blonde that she paid no need of her brother's continuous chattering/ lecturing/ reminding/ laughing/ or whatever else her brother can do while watching **_his_** show. Hikari sighed softly as she reverted her attention to the window where many snowflakes are falling endlessly. She slowly stood up from where she was sitting on and made her way to the door, not before taking her coat off the racket. After leaving a note to her brother at where she was going, Kari closed the door gently and made her way outside.

==========---------------

I made my way outside a few minutes ago. For some reason, I'm not in the mood to spend the day with my older brother, Matt. I always treasure every moments I have with him since our parents are divorced and I don't always see him but this time, I don't really know. Let's see:

guess #1: I needed some fresh air?... nah!

guess #2: I don't feel comfortable because Matt and his girlfriend, Mimi, are always kissing/ making out in front of me? I don't think so.

guess #3: .... someone's saying that I should go outside?... I think so...

And now, for some odd reason, my feet dragged me to the park... not really caring if it's freezing. 

==========--------------- 

Once at the park, the brunette sat on an empty bench while watching the snowflakes danced around. She stretched her right hand and caught one as it drifted towards the ground. Staring at the fallen element of water, wishing that the one she loved will just appear and tenderly hug her... _''Takeru, are you watching the snowflakes like I am...?' _Bringing her pale lips closer, it flew away...

"Kari?" his voice... his loving voice is calling her. Her brown eyes looked up, finding her guess was correct... her beloved best friend was giving her his sincere smile. Returning his smile, she gestured him to sit down beside her and the blonde just reluctantly accepted the offer. The two teens just chatted, laughed, joked, and all the stuff you do around your best friend/ crush. A few moments have passed and silence corrupted the two... not saying a word and just enjoying each others' presence.

"Kari-chan?" the blonde finally broke the silence. A fade shade of pink barely appeared on the girls' cheeks, flattered for adding "-chan" to her name. She gave a soft "hmm", indicating to the boy beside her to continue. The blonde gathered up his courage before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He gently took the girl's hands and carefully placed it in. Her brown eyes showed curiosity and touched the surface. Hikari slowly looked at the boy, who is giving her his most sincere smile. "Open it, it's for you..." he said, his voice was so soft, barely like a whisper. Takeru watched his young angel gasp and flush a little after opening his **_special_** present only for her. It was a pink (Hikari's crest color is pink, right?) necklace with her crest symbol hanging in the middle and a heart shape beside it. She opened her mouth to say something but Takeru beat her to it.

"Happy Holydays, boku no tenshi...(my angel)" she looked up and found that her brown eyes were locked into his blue orbs. Kari looked at the object again before noticing that the snow around them lessened. She stretched her hand again and caught another one while facing her best friend.

"It's funny how you wished for one thing almost impossible, and it miraculously came true." Takeru raised an eyebrow first before understanding what she said and yet, giving her his adorable smile that she fell for.

"Because nothing is impossible... and you can do anything once you set your mind to it, my love..."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

*That's it! I know it's short and it kinda sux... oh well, it's your choice. Like it? Hate it? It sux, don't it? Just, please review!!!

And please sign the petition on: 

DIGIMON ALL THE WAY!!!! ^-^)!

please click that "Go" button...

Seasons Greetings, y' all!!!!!


End file.
